Happy Together
by christmasinacup
Summary: Cute fluffiness that evolved into the dramatic. Megan gets an awful headache, Tommy cares for her. One-shot.


It was a Sunday morning. He read the paper, and she laid beside him on the bed, sleeping lightly in her red lace nightie. Every few minutes, her eyelashes would flutter and she'd crack an eye open, look at him and smile, then sigh happily.

She got up to make them coffee, returned with two mugs, set them down on the nightstand, and laid down again, snuggling up to his side.

Tommy kissed the top of Megan's head and flipped to the sports section, smiling unconsciously as he felt the silk of her nightgown against his leg, her cheek resting beside the cotton of his boxers.

Lacey was in New York City with a friend for the long weekend, and Megan took that opportunity to have Tommy stay at her place starting Thursday night. And not just for the purpose of being able to have "mind-blowing sex" in privacy, but also because she liked spending lazy mornings in bed with him. She loved the confused look on his face when he slowly tried to do the crossword and she had to stop herself from snatching it away from him and filling it out in seconds. She liked being domesticated with him, more so than she had liked it when she was actually married. But Todd had never been Tommy.

For some reason, coffee at 11 am on a Sunday with Tommy felt different and special. There was no other way to describe it but "coffee on Sunday morning." The feeling was entirely unique.

"Hey, Megan, what do you say we go for a walk today? Maybe go to the waterfront and back, then grab lunch?," Tommy set the paper down and pulled her into his arms, so they were face to face, with her body resting on top of his.

She smiled and nodded, placing a soft kiss on his lips.

'That sounds wonderful."

He smiled, kissing her back. His lips traveled down her neck, and she moaned. He flipped her over, holding her tightly as he kissed her.

The moaning grew from soft to loud and aggressive, and Tommy thought it was just from pleasure. Until Megan went limp in his arms.

"Megan?"

Megan pushed herself off of him weakly and grabbed her head, eyes screwed shut in pain.

"Oww... Tommy, my head…"

He saw tears dripping out of her eyes and grabbed his phone. He dialed with one hand and held Megan with the other, rocking her back and forth gently.

"Hey, Adam, it's Tommy. I need you to pick us up – something's wrong with Megan."

Megan moaned in pain again and Tommy pulled her into a tight embrace, stroking her hair as they sat on the edge of the bed.

"Shh, shh, it's okay," he whispered. Megan shook her head.

"No, it's not. Tommy, I've… I've never felt this kind of pain before," she whispered. "But I've seen it."

"I'm sure it's just a really awful migraine," he assured her. "You used to get those all the time." He remembered the time 20 years ago when they had been on their way out to dinner and Megan had practically collapsed from the pain radiating out of her temples. "It'll be okay."

There was a knock on the door and Tommy yelled, "Coming!" before gently setting Megan down on the bed.

"Just stay here, okay? I'll be right back."

Megan nodded tearfully, squeezing a pillow to her chest. Tommy ran to the front door and pulled it open to let Adam in. The young cop looked worried and confused.

"Tommy, what's wrong?"

His face went pale when he heard a scream from the bedroom. Tommy's eyes widened and he turned, running back into the bedroom. Megan was curled into a ball, her red hair spilling onto the comforter and tears running down her cheeks. Adam came up behind him.

"Shit."

"We need to get her to the emergency room," Tommy said to his partner, who nodded quickly. He grabbed his jeans from the dresser and pulled them on over his boxers. Then he opened the drawers and started rummaging around for something for Megan. Pain or not, she would be furious with him when she realized he had brought her to the hospital in her nightie.

'What can I do to help?," Adam asked frantically. Tommy found a pair of yoga pants and pulled off his NYPD t-shirt for Megan, walking over to the bed to attempt to dress her. He looked at Adam.

"Pull your car up, I'll have her down in a minute. Grab her purse off the couch on your way out, and… get me another shirt."

Adam nodded and took off. Tommy coaxed Megan into sitting up so he could slip her into the pants. He lifted the red nightgown over her head and pulled on the NYPD t-shirt. She laughed weakly.

"Nice job at not commenting on my breasts," she said before wincing again. He kissed her hair.

"Shh, it's okay. I'm going to carry you downstairs to Adam's car, okay?"

She nodded and he lifted her into his arms, fireman-style. She held onto him tightly and took deep breaths as he carried her out of the apartment and into the elevator.

"Tommy, I need to tell you something," she whispered. He shook his head.

"Not now, okay? Just try to forget the pain."

"No," she said, with as much force as she could muster. "I… I know what this is.."

Tommy was about to say something when the elevator opened. Adam was waiting for them, and he ushered Tommy to the car.

Tommy placed Megan in the backseat and then slid in next to her. Adam tossed a white t-shirt into the backseat for Tommy, who muttered a quick "thank you."

"Adam, you have your siren, right?"

He nodded and slapped the light onto the roof of his car before hitting the gas. Megan leaned against Tommy and took shallow, shaky breaths. He just held onto her, praying it was nothing more than a migraine. But his instincts told him something was terribly wrong.

When they arrived at the hospital, there was already a nurse waiting with a wheelchair. Adam and Tommy set Megan down, and Tommy ram after the nurse while Adam went to the ER desk.

"Excuse, ma'am, that's my girlfriend," Tommy said, racing to catch up with the nurse. "She's been in severe pain for the last half an hour, and I…"

The nurse, a middle-aged woman with blonde hair in a ponytail, stopped and smiled at Tommy kindly.

"We'll get her checked out, I promise."

"No, you don't understand. Something's wrong. She's had bad migraines before, but this one – this one is different."

"How so?"

"I..." He ran his fingers through his hair. "I don't know. I can just feel it."

The nurse nodded and waved over another nurse, a young man with dark hair.

"We'll start with an MRI," she said to him. "I recognize her – she's Dr. Hunt, correct? Of the Medical Examiner's office?"

Tommy nodded. "Yes."

"We'll get her the best care we can," the nurse reassured him. She turned to the other nurse and instructed him to take Megan to get an MRI.

"Tommy." Megan grabbed his wrist. Tommy bent down and looked into her hazel eyes.

"I love you," she said with a small smile. He was at a lost for words. Neither had said it to the other in 20 years, but it was an unspoken fact between them. So why now?

Before he could response, the male nurse started to wheel her away.

"Stay here, we'll let you know when you can see her," he said to Tommy before wheeling Megan down the hallway.

Tommy just stood there, paralyzed. What did Megan know that he didn't?

xxxx

Adam and Tommy had been sitting in the waiting room for less than an hour when Kate rushed in, heels clacking on the tile floor.

"Tommy, Adam! Is she okay?"

Tommy stood up, weary and anxious. His face showed it.

"She had an awful headache this morning that just spiraled… Adam and I brought her here, and they took her to get an MRI."

"An MRI?" Kate looked confused. Tommy nodded.

"Kate, I just... I had this eerie feeling that something was really wrong. She kept trying to tell me something, and I told her to save it and just stay calm... and then, right before she got wheeled away, she told me she loved me."

Kate's worried eyes softened into sympathy. "Tommy…."

He shook his head. "I don't want to talk about it. I just want to figure out what's wrong."

"Well, Megan was a brain surgeon for years. Maybe she felt the pain and assumed the worst," Kate suggested. "It's not uncommon for doctors to mentally heighten their own symptoms in stressful times."

Tommy hadn't even thought of that. Megan was a rational woman, and she would never imagine pain that wasn't there. So maybe that's what she wanted to tell him. She had said that she had "seen" this kind of pain before.

Tommy's veins went cold.

"Kate, right after it started, she told me that she had never felt so much pain, but she had seen it. And she kept trying to tell me that she knew what was going on." He stared at Kate, searching her face for answers. Kate's heart sank.

"You don't think…"

Kate was cut off by the same male nurse from earlier, who came up to Tommy.

"You were the one who brought Dr. Hunt in, right?"

"Yeah." Tommy nodded. "She's my girlfriend. What did the MRI say?"

"Well, it's inconclusive, but we got odd results. We're moving her to a private room before another round of tests."

"Can we see her?," Kate asked, growing panicked. The nurse nodded, and Adam jumped up from his chair.

"Yes, but only for a few minutes. She's in room 322B."

"Thank you," Tommy said, clapping the nurse on the shoulder before running to the elevators. He hit the 'up' button aggressively several times, Kate and Adam on his heels.

He refused to look at either of them as they stepped into the elevator. Kate hit the '3' button and they rode up in silence. The 15-second ride felt like hours. When they finally got to the third floor, Kate held Adam's wrist and let Tommy go.

"Give him a moment," she whispered. Adam nodded, and they slowly followed Tommy. He found 322, took a deep breath, and went in, while Kate and Adam leaned against the wall outside.

"Megan," Tommy breathed, slightly out of breath. She was sitting up in the hospital bed, his NYPD t-shirt drowning her small frame. She saw him and waved.

"Hey."

"Are you feeling better?," he asked, sitting on the edge of her bed. She shook her head.

"Not really. They gave me some painkillers to subdue the pain, but I still feel it a little bit." She took his hand and smile warmly. "But I'm glad you're here." She was much calmer than he had ever known her to be, and he found it odd.

"Megan, I need to know… What was it that you were trying to tell me? What did you mean when you said that you had seen this kind of pain before?"

Megan sighed. "I don't want to worry you, Tommy. It's probably nothing."

"No, Megan, don't pull that crap on me," he said firmly, looking into her eyes. "Tell me."

"It could be a tumor," Megan said quietly. "I've seen this kind, removed it. It presses down on the lobe in a position that causes excruciating pain, nausea… sort of like a migraine on steroids."

"But it's treatable, right?"

She nodded. "Yes, but it's… unpredictable."

"I don't care. You'll get it removed in the next hour if you have to. I'm not losing you."

Megan smiled. "Always the strong, heroic man. We don't even know if I have it, Tommy."

"Again, I don't care," he said gruffly. He was about to tell her that he loved her, that she wouldn't be able to leave him again, that he would never let her down, and then the door opened.

Kate and Adam stepped into the room cautiously. Adam's eyes met Tommy's, and Tommy nodded.

"Hey, Megan," Kate said softly, walking over to the bed. Megan managed a groan, and Kate just laughed.

"Aren't I only allowed to have one person in here at a time?"

"I don't really care," Kate said with a smile. "This is what friends are for, right? You were there when I was in the hospital, and not I'm here for you."

Megan smiled.

"Megan Hunt?"

All four of them looked to the door, where a different doctor than before stood.

"Hello, I'm Doctor Gallagher," the man said with a smile. He was tall, with graying hair, likely in his mid-forties. "We have set up some test for you to take to determine the cause of your inconclusive MRI results. I've been told that you are a former brain surgeon, so I'm assuming you know what we are testing for, as well as the nature of the tests?"

Megan nodded. "Yes, I do. A hemicrania pituitary adenoma. You'll do a CT and an MRI, and the specialized test for pituitary apoplexy. If the tumor appears to be present, a second MRI will be conducted before you proceed with a

Doctor Gallagher smiled kindly, impressed. "Exactly. You're a sharp one, Doctor Hunt."

Megan flashed him a satisfied smile before rested her head back against the pillows and rubbing her temples. "I know," she said, closing her eyes.

Tommy looked at the doctor. "How harmful can this tumor be, Doctor Gallagher?"

"Well, if she actually has the tumor, it can be treated quickly in surgery. However, until we do the MRI, we won't know how large it is, and how long it has been there. We will examine her brain for hemorrhaging, which could cause complications during surgery, but the chance of apoplexy is quite minimal."

Tommy glanced at Megan nervously, unconvinced. Kate stepped in, putting a hand on Tommy's shoulder.

"Please proceed with the tests, Doctor. We appreciate you making Megan a priority."

Doctor Gallagher nodded, making a mark on his clipboard. "Of course, Doctor Murphy. Megan Hunt is somewhat of a legend around here – I'm honored to meet her and I will operate on her as carefully as possible."

Kate nodded and smiled. "Thank you."

Tommy just stood there numbly and watched as Megan was wheeled out of the room for tests. He and Kate sat on the couch and waited for the MRI and CT to be over, and Adam went back to the Precinct, making Tommy promise to call with updates.

xxxx

Megan's MRI and CT scans came back positive for the hemicrania pituitary adenoma. However, she didn't appear to be in danger of hemorrhaging, so the doctors were letting her rest for a few hours before she underwent the 6-hour surgery to remove the tumor.

Tommy watched her sleep, refusing to leave the room. Eventually, his stomach began to growl.

"Go get some food," Kate whispered, nudging him with her elbow. "I'll watch Megan."

Tommy shook his head. "No, I'm not leaving her."

"Tommy, she's okay. She probably won't even stir for another hour, let alone wake up. Go."

He sighed and stood up, realizing that his butt had gotten stiff from sitting on the stiff hospital room couch.

"Fine," he conceded. "I'll be right back. You want anything?"

"Some water," Kate said. She fiddled with her necklace and Tommy nodded, leaving the room. Kate pulled out her phone and texted Curtis with an update, then Lacey. After Megan's first test, Kate had gotten her OK to call Lacey. Lacey was scared and vowed to come home, but Megan got on the phone and reassured her daughter that she was fine, downplaying her symptoms. She wanted Lacey to have fun and not worry about what she was dismissing as "nothing more than an awful migraine."

Kate told Lacey that Megan's tests had come back positive for a benign tumor that could be easily removed in surgery, and Lacey sent back a relieved thank you message, complete with a smiley face. She told Curtis that Megan was resting and that he was in charge for the rest of the day, and then slid her phone back into her purse.

"Tommy? Kate?"

Kate looked over at the bed, where Megan was sitting up. She was drowsy, and for some reason, looking at the doorway, about 4 yards away from Kate.

"Yeah, I'm here," Kate said. Megan's eyes widened, and panic crept into her voice.

"Kate, I can't see you."

"What?," Kate stood up and walked over to the bed. "What do you mean?"

"I mean…" Megan held her hand out in front of her face, waving it around. She looked upset. "I can't see anything," she whispered, scared. Kate grabbed her friend's hand, squeezing it.

"Don't worry, I'll call the doctor in here, he can –"

Megan dropped Kate's hand like it was a red-hot poker, clamping her head in both hands and wincing.

"Ahhh, oowww," she said, her voice strained, as if she was trying not to yell. Her eyes rolled back into her head and she collapsed onto the pillows, holding her head in her hands and moaning, her yells getting progressively louder.

Kate hit the button on the wall beside the bed that summoned a nurse, and Megan's pain grew deeper and deeper. The machine Megan was hooked up to that monitored brain activity started to beep, and Kate froze.

Doctor Gallagher and a pair of nurses ran into the room, with Tommy on their heels. Tommy stared at Kate.

"What happened?," he asked, scared out of his mind. Kate ran over to him and tried to block him from seeing Megan writhing in pain in the bed, but he pushed past her. One of the nurses held her arm out, not permitting Tommy to get any close than 3 feet from the bed.

"I need some intravenous corticosteroids!," Doctor Gallagher yelled to one of his nurses. "She's hemorrhaging much faster than she should be." He turned to Tommy and Kate. Kate was clinging to Tommy's arm, close to tears. It was scary, watching your friend fade in front of your eyes.

"We need to get her into surgery immediately," the doctor said to them. "I will have a nurse update you both every hour, on the hour. You're welcome to stay in this room."

Tommy managed a nod, watching Megan get loaded onto a gurney. It felt like some sort of messed up nightmare. He shook Kate off of his arm and sat on that goddamn couch, feeling useless and weak.

"Tommy," Kate had tears in her eyes. She sat down beside him. "Tommy, I'm so sorry..."

He shook his head. "It's not your fault," he said gruffly, staring at the empty hospital bed. He sighed in defeat.

"There's nothing we can do."

xxxx

After 2 hours, no one had come to inform Tommy and Kate of the surgery's progression, and both were getting worried. Tommy had reluctantly called Joan Hunt, who was on her way to the hospital.

"Tommy, I'm sure she's going to fine," Kate said. Tommy could tell that she wasn't even convincing herself, but he just nodded. He knew Kate was trying to comfort him, as well as herself.

"Tommy Sullivan?"

Tommy turned his head and recognized a nurse who had helped wheel Megan to surgery. He stood up, legs shaking.

"Yes, that's me," he said firmly, wishing it wasn't. Wishing he didn't have to hear the bad news he was certain he was about to receive.

"Megan Hunt's surgery is progressing slowly, but successfully. So far, there is no reason to believe that she will not make a full recovery."

A grin spread across Tommy's face and Kate jumped up from the couch. She smiled and shook the nurse's hand.

"Thank you so much," she said. Tommy nodded.

"Yes, thank you."

The nurse just smiled kindly. "She's lucky to have friends who care so much about her." She left them, and they sat back down on the couch, both grinning at each other and breathing sighs of relief.

"Why are you so happy? Your girlfriend is in the hospital."

Tommy looked up at saw Joan Hunt, with a scowl on her face and pearls around her neck. She sat down on the couch next to Tommy.

"Really, Sullivan, I expected more from you. Do you ever take anything seriously?," she grouched. Kate covered her mouth with her hand so Joan wouldn't see her laugh, and Tommy just chuckled.

"Joan. Megan went into surgery 2 hours ago. A nurse just told us that it's going well and that Megan is expected to make a full recovery."

"Oh." Joan smiled. 'Well that's wonderful! I'll go call Lacey and tell her."

Joan got up, and the second she was gone, Kate said, "Is she always like that?"

Tommy shook his head. "Nah, she just hates me. Like, really hates me. When Megan and I first started dating, Joan would tell Megan she didn't approve of me right in front of my face. That woman killed the mood eight out of ten times with perfectly timed phone calls… it was actually kind of creepy."

Kate laughed. They both sat there, letting the last day catch up with them. Tommy yawned, and turned on his side, trying to find a comfortable position to sleep in.

"I need to sleep," he mumbled, his cheek resting on the scratchy hospital couch. "Wake me when her surgery is…" He didn't even finish his sentence before he was out cold. Kate just chuckled and texted Adam, Ethan, etc. to let everyone know that all signs pointed to a full recovery. She told a nurse to wake her and Tommy when Megan was out of surgery, and then she too attempted to find a comfortable place to sleep in the hospital waiting room. Her last thought before she fell asleep was: _"Finally, the worst is over."_

xxxx

It seemed like years later when Tommy was woken up by Adam shaking his shoulder gently. He blinked and opened his eyes to see his partner standing next to Kate, who was wearing a fresh change of clothes and holding two coffees.

"Hey," he mumbled groggily. "What day is it?"

Kate laughed and handed him one of the cups of coffee.

"Monday evening," Adam said, the sight of his partner finally calm making him very happy. "Megan's surgery ended an hour ago, the doctors say she will be waking up in a couple hours. I figured you would wan to be there when…"

Tommy smiled gratefully at both of them, then took a large sip of coffee.

'Thanks, Adam."

Adam nodded. "It's what partners are for. Oh, and I also brought you some fresh clothes." He tossed a Philly PD duffel bag at Tommy and grinned shyly.

"You stink, man."

Tommy laughed. Kate smiled at both men and then squeezed Tommy's hand.

"I have to go back to the office, but tell Megan that everyone sends their best. Ethan actually misses being threatened within an inch of his life, and I never thought I'd see the day."

Tommy chuckled again. "Well, that's Megan. Can't live with her, can't live without her."

Kate nodded in agreement and then left the waiting room, her heels clacking on the marble floor. Adam sat down next to Tommy.

"I have to leave too, actually. Got a case. But I want to make sure that you're okay first," he said seriously, his dark eyes displaying wisdom far beyond his years. Tommy clapped his partner on the back.

"For a while there, I wasn't sure I would be okay," he admitted. "But I am now. Megan is doing well, and I'm never letting anything happen to her again. Adam – I think I'm going to ask her to marry me. Not today, but someday soon. She makes me a better man; the kind of guy worthy of being your partner, and someone to be proud of."

Adam grinned. "That's awesome. Say hi to her for me, okay? Tell her she owes me for the hell she put you through." He winked and stood up.

"See you later, partner."

Tommy nodded, taking a sip of coffee. "Later, kid."

Two hours later, Tommy had changed his clothes, gotten some food at the hospital cafeteria, and was sitting at Megan's beside yet again. He felt like a little kid on Christmas, waiting in anticipation to open his presents.

Megan waking up would be better than any gift he had ever received. She was stable, the surgery had gone well, and the tumor had been successfully removed. Other than getting her brain check every 3-4 months, it was all over.

Her eyelashes fluttered and she opened her eyes slowly, but consciously.

"Tommy," she whispered groggily. He handed her a glass of water from the bedside table and helped her take a sip.

"Hey," he whispered, stroking her cheek. "I'm so happy to see you."

"Me too," she whispered, smiling at him. God, he had missed that smile. It felt like it had been years since he had seen it.

"I'm sorry," Megan said after a few seconds. "I knew what was happening, and I didn't tell you."

"Megan, you were in pain, being taken from room to room and getting tested, then trying to sleep off painkillers. It's okay," Tommy said, squeezing her hand. Megan shook her head.

"No, Tommy. I mean before today. I've been suspecting this for about a week and a half now. I just didn't want to jump to conclusions or worry you. I was going to go see my doctor this week, but then…."

Tommy sighed. "Normally, I would be mad. But I'm just so happy that you're okay… Megan, for a minute I really did think I was going to lose you."

"You did?," she asked, her face softening. "Oh, Tommy…" She felt guilty, scaring her friends because she was too stubborn and proud to admit she had problems. Megan's face crumpled and she sat up, wrapping her arms around him. A few sobs escaped and he kissed her hair.

"I was scared too," she admitted, pulling away, tears staining her cheeks. "I was really scared for a while, when I woke up and couldn't see anything – I thought it was too late, and all I could think about was you and Lacey, and all the mistakes I had made."

"Shhh," Tommy said, cupping her dainty chin. "You are a wonderful mother, and the love of my life, and should never have any regrets."

She nodded and sniffled, wiping tears from her eyes.

"But it's okay," he assured her, tucking a lock of red hair behind her ear. "I knew it would all work out."

"How?"

"Because I never planned on growing old without you," Tommy said with a smile. He kissed her cheek.

Megan grinned. "Is that a proposition?"

"Maybe someday," Tommy said, a mischievous glint in his eye. Megan leaned forward and grabbed him, kissing him hungrily. She was to make her way down his neck when they were interrupted by someone opening the hospital room door.

"Mom!"

They turned to the doorway and saw Lacey with a relieved smile on her face. Her hair was in a curly ponytail, and she was wearing still wearing her coat.

"Lace!," Megan exclaimed, pleasantly surprised. Lacey came over to the bed and wrapped her arms around her mother. Megan sighed as she held Lacey, stroking her hair.

"Sit," Megan said to her daughter, patting the bed. Lacey sat down and turned to Tommy. She smiled at him.

"Thanks for taking such good care of my mom, Tommy," she said, her blue eyes sparkling. "You're really great."

"I'd do anything for your mom, Lacey," Tommy said, looking at Megan, who just blushed. She distracted herself by twirling a lock of Lacey's hair.

"So, Lace, what are you doing here? I thought you would be in New York with Ella until late tonight. Not that I'm not happy to see you," Megan laughed, squeezing her daughter's hand.

"Kate texted me and said that your surgery was going well, and I wanted to be here when it was over. Ella and her mom didn't mind catching an earlier train," Lacey said, bending over to kiss her mom's cheek.

"I'm glad you're okay, mom. I love you."

"I love you too, sweetie," Megan whispered, pulling Lacey into her arms. She glanced at Tommy over her daughter's shoulder and smiled at him, tears in her eyes. He smiled back warmly. It looked like everything was finally going to be okay.

xxx four months later xxx

"Megs, do you want cheese on your burger?"

Megan set down her wine glass and turned to Tommy. "Sure, thanks," she said with a smile. He winked at her and bent down over his grill, flipping burgers and whistling. Megan sat down on a lawn chair and looked over Tommy's backyard. He lived in a small house in the suburbs of Philly about eight blocks away from Megan's apartment, but the backyard was pretty spacious.

"Dinner is served," Tommy said grandly, putting two plates with burgers, fries, and salad on the outdoor table. Megan got up and walked over to him, leaning against his shoulder and wrapping her arms around his waist.

"Mhmm, looks good," she said, looking at the table, impressed. Tommy chuckled.

"Tonight's meal is actually a bit of a throwback," Tommy said, kissing the top of Megan's head. She looked up at him.

"Oh, really?"

He nodded. "Yeah, I can't believe you don't remember! Our first date?"

Megan's face broke out into a big smile. "Oh my god, yes! You made me dinner at your crappy apartment, using a little grill. You had to make one burger at a time – it took about an hour just to make two!"

Tommy nodded. "Yep. We loaded up on fries and potato chips so neither one of us would have to make another burger. That grill was awful – it took forever to heat up!"

"It was pretty bad," Megan said with a laugh, taking another sip from her wine glass. Tommy nodded and took the glass from her, setting it down on the table. He hugged her tightly.

"I'm so glad we got a second chance," Megan whispered, hugging him back. "Thanks for this dinner, it's the perfect way to celebrate."

"Six months," Tommy said with a nod, still holding her close. They had both agreed to keep the celebration simple, because they didn't want to jinx anything. The last time they had a six-month anniversary, they had their first major fight. Five months later, they were over.

Tommy took a deep breath and let go of Megan, reached into his pocket for something he had been holding onto for almost a week.

"Hey Megan, I know we're both hungry, but I have something really important to ask you," he said, pulling out a tiny velvet box. Megan saw it and her jaw dropped.

"Tommy…"

"Now, I know it might be too soon, but something inside me kept telling me not to wait," he said seriously. "But if you're not ready, I will put this box away and we won't open it until you want to. It's up to you."

Megan rolled her eyes at him in a loving way. "Of course I want you to open it, " she said quietly.

"Are you sure? There's no going back," Tommy said, a sly smile on his face. Megan laughed, then leaned forward and kissed him.

"In the hospital, you just told me to never have any regrets," she said, her smile brightening with every word. "I know I'm not going to regret this."

Tommy smiled and opened the box. The ring was had a silver band with tiny diamonds all the way around it. In the middle, there was a rock about the size of Megan's pinky nail, encircled in another tiny hoop of sparkling diamonds. It was exquisite.

"Megan Louise Hunt, you are a pain in the ass, and I love you for it. Will you marry me?"

Megan laughed and nodded, holding out her hand. Tommy slid the ringer onto her finger and then took her face in his, kissing her passionately.

"I'm so glad you put up with me," Megan said with a laugh between kisses. Tommy grinned.

"How could I? You're magnetic, Megan Hunt. It's impossible to stay away from you."

* * *

So, I did some research and got some medical-speak to make this story seem more realistic. The tumor Megan had is a real kind of tumor, but I changed it a little bit to serve my purposes. I'm not a doctor, so I have no idea what is accurate. All I know is what Wikipedia told me. Also, I made up Megan's middle name. If they ever said it on the show, I forget. Hope you all enjoyed it!


End file.
